The Beginning for Everything
by ZoeHatake
Summary: What will happen to Kakashi and how will he react when his long lost sister returns to him 10 years later? Please Read and Review! Rated T for occasional swear words...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Characters that will show up in this fan fiction: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Yamato (also known as Tenzou). The original character of mine, Shizen Hatake, who is one of our main characters, is a younger sister of Kakashi Hatake. Other minor characters will show up through out the fan fiction. So, no more boring rants and on to the story! Enjoy!

**By the way… it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

_

* * *

_

Tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak…

Shizen's sandals made the rhyme- like sound as she brings her body to a halt when she faced the grand gate of Konoha village, gazing upon her.

_It's been ten years… since the last time I've seen the front gate… huh?_

_I wonder… how things have changed… I wonder… how onii-san has changed as well…_

_Tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… _Shizen's sandals continued on as she entered the main gate.

On the side, she saw the two unfamiliar faces, Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. The two shinobi's jaws dropped as she came closer to the desk.

"Ano… This IS the Konoha village… right?" Shizen asked with an inncent look in her eyes which made Kotetsu get lost in her black eyes, not noticing that he was drooling.

"Dude… Kotetsu… your going to scare her away if you keep staring at her like that… and wipe off the drool off too…" said Izumo, staring at his partner, as he nudged Kotetsu on his arm.

"Huh? Oh right! Hehe…" said Kotetsu as he wiped his drool on his long sleeved shirt.

"Ano… Miss? I'm going to need your name and the village you were born in…" explained Izumo, returning to his serious mode.

"Right!" Shizen replied with a smile and wrote her name: Shizen Hatake, and her birthplace: Konoha.

Izumo's eyes popped open, to think that one of the legendary shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, had a sibling: a hot one too!

_I haven't seen her in the village… not once! This is my first time seeing her! Is she an imposter? I better keep an eye on her…_ Izumo began his suspicion as Shizen enter deeper to the village.

**

* * *

**

-Tsunade's Office-

"GAHHHH!!! MORE PAPER WORKS?!?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS SHIZUNE!?" sipping her green tea, Tsunade nearly choked after seeing incredibly tall stack of papers.

"Well… Tsunade-sama, you have been lazy lately… so it's just an addition to the yesterday's work… hehe…" as Shizune tried to explain to her master the nicest way to calm her down.

"Grrr…" Tsunade growled as she noticed the first piece of paper… _Shizen Hatake…_

"Hmmm…. I haven't seen her in AGES… I thought she died…" Tsunade mumbled to herself as she picked up the document.

_Knock knock…_

"You may enter." Tsunade commanded as she continued to read the interesting reading material she has found.

"Shishou." Sakura Haruno entered as she held up the clip board that she had acquired from Izumo. "This is the list of people who has entered into Konoha Village today. There isn't much."

"Oh… I see… thank you Sakura." Tsunade looked up from the document that she was reading and received the clip. "… this is… she's back?" Tsunade whispered to herself.

"What is it, shishou is something wrong?" Sakura asked with a curious look in her eyes.

Inner Sakura: _Oh PLEASE!! I bet it's one of those stupid acts that you always do to get us excited for nothing!_

But as much as Sakura wanted to believe that, the look in her face and her eyes told her something was different.

"Hmm… well _he's_ going to shocked as well…"

"What do you mean shishou?" Sakura was at the point when she couldn't contain herself, making it look obvious to Tsunade.

"Kakashi." Tsuande answered.

"Huh? What does Kakashi-sensei has to do with this?" Sakura asked, completely puzzled.

"Hnnn… nothing nothing…" Tsunade tease, as she saw her young student's face into a cute pissed look that she always loved about Sakura.

Sakura's expression changed to a frown as she was so curious that she couldn't control herself.

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll tell you." Tsunade gave in and she handed Sakura her the report on Shizen Hatake.

"EHH??? She has the same last name as Kakashi-sensei! Is she his sibling or something?" Sakura asked thinking that this was impossible.

"Well, pretty much… the DNA matches with that lazy guy and they have the same last name… kinda obvious… don't you think?" one of Tsunade's eyebrows rose, making it obvious.

"Well I can see that part… but I've never seen her… ever! Did she abandon the village?" Sakura asked as in suspicion.

"No… she's one those 'gifted' shinobi like Kakashi himself… and decided to leave the village and train and learn the skills of the nature. She left ten years ago and we haven't gotten a WORD from her… sheesh I'd say she's dead… but this clipboard proved me wrong…" Tsunade explained as she did the "quotation" sign with her fingers and waved the clip board in front of her young student's face.

"I see… I'd love to meet her! Ano… what IS the skills of the nature shishou?"

"Haha… it's not surprising that you don't know them… they're legendary group of shinobi who had the gift to control water, fire, earth, lightening, and wind without using chakra. Shizen is the only survivor left… she get that genetics from her mother… apparently Kakashi didn't get that genetics. I'd say he doesn't need it!"

Tsunade rambled on until she was rudely interrupted by certain someone…

* * *

Hello! This is ZoeHatake and this is my very first Fan Fiction that I've ever written :D

Please Read and Review so I get the courage to post more....

I will be uploading once or twice a week...

**Translation:**

Shizen= Nature

Shishou= Master (Sakura addresses Tsunade this way in Shippuden)

Ano= pretty much saying "umm..."

for the translation stuff... if anyone finds any mistakes, please let me know...

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

_

* * *

_

Knock knock…

"Enter!" Tsunade commanded as she was guessing on who it was…

_Is it Kakashi? Or is it Shizen?_

_Creeeeeeeeek… _the door squeaked a little as it opened slowly…

_Tak… _a one feet was had been seen as the mysterious person entered.

Sakura gulped as she waited impatiently for the mysterious shinobi to enter…

Inner Sakura: DAMN IT!!! HURRY UP!!! WHO IS IT?!?!?!?

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that Sakura and …Tsunade-sama?" as the silver haired jonin entered with a lazy look in his right eye, and on his left hand, there was his favorite pervy book, Icha Icha Tactics, and on the other hand he had a file with some papers sticking out of it.

"Oh, it's just you Kakashi…" Tsunade's voice trailed off, wondering if he had heard what they were talking about.

"Ouch… it's like you don't want me here Tsunade-sama…" Kakashi gave the young-looking old woman a wince as he held up the file with the mission report.

"Ano… Kakashi-sensei… you never told us that you had a sister…" The pink haired chunin looked up to the jonin.

"Huh? ohh… _her_… was she the one who was seen in the village in the morning… by Izumo and Kotetsu…" the jonin gave a sigh and rambled on… as if Shizen was a painful memory of his.

"How come you never told us sensei?"

"You never asked… and it never came up…" Kakashi shrugged as he was chuckling sheepishly, while handing his file to his Hokage.

"Oh…"

"Well… I didn't know she was in the village until… Izumo gave me this 'look' of his that was kind of creeping me out… and told me the story on my way here." Kakashi's voice trailed off and looked away.

**

* * *

**

-Team Kakashi's meeting spot of the day: The red bridge-

_Sigh…_ _it's so peaceful here… nothing like it…_

"GAHH!! Even Sakura-chan's not even here… I heard that we were meeting… huh?" A blond genin barked, then his voice trailed off as his saw a pretty girl with a guitar on her back, who also got his attention.

"Oh, hi there. Is this your team's meeting spot?" Shizen asked with an innocent smile.

_Whoa…w… who is she? Whoever she is… she's… HOT!_ Naruto's cheeks started to blush without noticing…

"Umm who are you? I've never seen you in the village…" the blond asked, shyly as he approached to a pretty girl whom he have never seen.

"Oh I'm Shizen… What's your name?" Shizen asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And I'm going to the future Hokage!" Naruto bluntly exclaimed with his hyper energy, pointing the mountains where four previous and one current Hokage's faces were carved.

"Nice to meet you… so you plan to be a Hokage someday huh? That's quite a dream…" Shizen looked as innocent as she can… while in her mind went…

_So this is the Kyuubi kid… It must be painful… to be ignored by others…_

"Well people of my village always ignored me because of certain something, but I'm going to prove them wrong! Believe it!" The goofy kid laughed has fist punched in the air.

"Naruto… good luck with you training… and maybe… eventually… we'll see each other again…" Shizen took off with a poof of smoke.

"Sheesh… she's so smooth… reminds me of Kakashi- sensei…" The goofball mumbled to himself as he heard a distant sound…

_Tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak… tak…_

"NARUTO!!!!!"

The blond genin turned and saw his crush for life, Sakura, running towards him.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Naruto waved at Sakura as she approached closer.

"Hey Naruto, Kakashi-sensei wants us to meet us at the Hokage office… he's already there! Let's hurry!"

" 'He's already there?' he's always late! What the hell?" Naruto quoted and took off with Sakura, to the Hokage office.

_What's going on?_ Naruto's mind went crazy… thinking that this is the first time for Kakashi-sensei to be showing up early… and he's waiting on _them_.

**

* * *

**

-Hokage Building Stairway-

"Finally… took you guys long enough…" The jonin looked as he saw two of his students running, gasping for air.

"Sensei… ha… what… made… your… mind to… change?" the blond was gasping and asking at the same time.

"Hmmm… I just thought that I shouldn't have you guys have to wait on me… and be nice today…" the Jonin flashed his famous lazy smile with his eyes…

"Now that you two have caught your breath, let's go in… Tsunade-sama has requested us…"

"Right!" the two student responded with a firm tone in their voices.

**

* * *

**

-Tsuande's office-

_Knock Knock…_

"Enter!" the blond woman answered as she was talking to the popular girl of the day… Shizen Hatake.

"Tsunade-sama, we…" the jonin stopped and stared at the girl whose face was turned away from him.

"Hmm?" Shizen turned her face and faced her onee-san for the first time in 10 years. "Ah…"

The jonin froze and stood there, while his students squeezed through and entered the office.

"EHHH??? Shizen?! What are you doing here?" Naruto blasted.

"What? You've met her Naruto?" the jonin snapped as his student exclaimed while the other four stood there… silent.

"Yo!" Shizen flashed a smile that was exactly the same as Kakashi's and waved at Naruto. Then she turned to Kakashi, stepped forward, and with a smile, she said, "Long time no see… onii-san…"

The jonin stood there frozen, staring at his younger sister's face.

_She's… she's… back… for real…_

* * *

Thank You for the review! I felt really encouraged by others that I decided to upload super early today!! :D

And I forgot to mention, this does have some ideas from Avatar: the Last Airbender!

I apologize for having grammar and punctuation mistakes.... not to mention spelling too!

Thank You for the review everyone and i'll upload more weekly! :D

**Translation:**

Onii-san= big brother

Ano= it's like saying "Umm..."


	3. Chapter 3

Reunion

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

_

* * *

_

She's… she's… back… for real…

"Hmm? What's wrong onee-…" Shizen was about to ask, but she was interrupted by a loud outburst on the side, causing Kakashi to snap out of his mind and face the source of the outburst, Naruto.

"GAHHHH!!!!! Kakashi-sensei!!! She's your younger sister?!" The genin screamed and put his hands on his head.

"Yeah." Kakashi lazily answered… with a blank expression.

"How come you never told us?!" the genin continued.

"Because you never asked…"

"But…"

"Hey… no more questions… ok? I'll answer them later… but first things first… Shizen… so your back?" the jonin questioned the innocent girl.

The girl nodded.

"Yeah… it's been a while. For a second, I thought it was some stupid genjutsu…" Kakashi shrugged as he went on.

"Sheesh, that's your problem Kakashi! You think too much…" sticking her tongue out and she was happy to be reunited with his only family member.

"AHEM!"

Team Kakashi and Shizen jumped when they were interrupted by Tsunade, clearing her throat loudly.

"Well, I see that the reunion is going well, but I need to talk to Shizen more…" Tsunade trailed off…

"Ano… Tsunade-sama… a lot of people say that my name is really… wordy, which I don't understand, so if you want, you can call me Zoe." (it doesn't matter if you pronounce the name like Zoey, or Zo)

"Hmm… I like that better actually… anyways… do you know where you're going to stay…? Because your apartment is ,well, being rented."

"What?! What about my stuff? Like my bed and my other clothings?" Zoe exclaimed as she began to become frantic about her stuff.

"WELL…" Kakashi began, "she can stay with me… it's not like we have a choice or anything…"

"Are you saying that because you think there's really no other choice or you just want to look 'cool'?"

"Uhh… never mind the details…d…do you want to sleep on the street?" blushed Kakashi.

Zoe smiled and said, "Thanks for the offer Kakashi!"

"That was the whole point of calling you guys here… to have you guys meet Zoe." The Hokage smiled.

"Ehh? So… no missions?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't you want to show Zoe around? I'm pretty sure she just don't want be seen with his older brother and have people mistake them that they're on a date…"

"…not that he's going to get one…" Zoe coughed.

Kakashi stared at her and gestured his little sister and his team out the door.

"Well then, Tsunade-sama, we'll be get going then." Kakashi called out.

"Have fun!" Tsunade called back.

_Click…_ as the door closed and the shinobis exited the Hokage mansion and into the town.

* * *

Ugh... Man... this IS getting nowhere... i might as well as post all of them!

I'm feeling happy right now, and dont want to torture the curious readers so i'll upload more! :D

This was much shorter than I thought i would be... O.O

**Translation:**

Onee- san= big brother

Ano= saying "Umm...."


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Rivalry

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

**

* * *

**

-In Front of Ichiraku Ramen Shop-

"Hohoho! YEAH! Neh, Kakashi-sensei, I skipped breakfast because I was rushing for the meeting, so can we eat at Ichiraku Ramen?" the genin began to plead to his sensei.

"Kakashi-senpai, it's rare to see you here in the morning with your team. I thought you were on a mission…" as Kakashi's junior from ANBU, Yamato, came from the side, Yamato noticed the unfamiliar face.

"Huh? Who's this, Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asked.

"Hmm? Oh this is… Zoe… my…… uhh… s…s…sister…" Kakashi choked out the word "sister" because he wasn't used with family addressing.

"Hey!" Zoe cheerfully greeted Yamato, with a big smile.

"EHH? Senpai, you had a sister?"

"Ugh… I'm really tired of that question!" Kakashi closed his book and began to sound irritated.

"Dude, only like three people asked you…" Zoe answered bluntly.

"Yeah… and it's starting to get annoying. Anyways! Sure, but I'm not treating you guys." The jonin answered.

By that time Yamato was confused as well.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN EATING CONTEST AT THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP!"

_Oh boy… it's the Youth Boy… and Youth Boy Jr._

Like Kakashi has guessed, it was the Youth Cheer squad, Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

Zoe's face went blank as she saw the fashion disorder that was displayed in front of her.

"OMG…" She began and nudged Kakashi, "Hey… who are these weirdos who desperately needs to read some fashion magazines?"

"Haha… that's nice." Kakashi shrugged, "well, the one who is taller than his twin is Maito Gai, don't underestimate him… he's a jonin as well, a taijutsu master, although he doesn't look like one. The one who's a little shorter than Gai is Rock Lee. He's one of Gai's students… and decided to follow everything about Gai." Kakashi explained.

"Wow…" Zoe mouthed.

Kakashi just nodded as if he had understood what she said.

"WELL! Who is this young lady be? She is never seen before my eyes! Whoever she is she is a beauty!" Lee started to wink as the hearts started to form, coming closer to Zoe.

Inner Sakura: YES! Move on to the new girl Lee!!! HELL YEAH!

Just as Inner Sakura was celebrating, Zoe started popping the hearts with her fingers, with a dull look on her face.

"GAHHH! KAKASHI!!! THE SAME COOL GESTURE AND COLD HEARTED ACT!!!! IS SHE YOUR SISTER?!" Gai demanded.

"Yup… you guessed it." Kakashi began to get tired of hearing the same thing over and over, "just don't say that you didn't know that I had a sibling, because, now you do."

"I SEE! SO DO YOU ACCEPT MY CHALLENGE?! ABOUT THE EATING CONTEST?"

"Why don't you do that with Naruto? He's more of a worth opponent. I don't have a big stomach… unlike you… besides, I need to take care of Zoe… she's new errrmm… she hasn't been in the village in a while so I need to take her some place… ok?" the jonin answered.

"ACTUALLY! I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE A BATTLE TO ZOE!" Lee called out.

"wh… wha.. WHAT?!" Zoe was appalled, to be fighting someone who had no fashion taste what- so- ever.

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU ABILITIES AND COMPARE THEM TO KAKASHI-SENSEI'S!" Lee continued, smiled, and the teeth shined and had his thumbs up, just like his sensei.

"Well… uhh it's up to you Zoe…"

"… Fine… I accept… taijutsu only, the battle last until one opponent admits defeat. The loser treats the winning team's ramen bill." Zoe smirked.

"Wha…?" Naruto became confused about the competition.

"ALRIGHT THEN! LET US MEET AT THE TRAINING GROUND AT THREE O'CLOCK SHARP!" Lee finished the rule and disappeared with a poof of smoke along with Gai.

"Sheesh… Neh Kakashi…" the black eye girl called.

"Hmm?" The jonin answered.

Zoe had a huge grin stretched across her face, "Are you going to watch us spar?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure... What do you guys think?" Kakashi asked his team.

"Sure! I don't mind! I wanna be able to see what Zoe is capable of!" Sakura agreed energetically.

"YEAH! DATTEBAYO!! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO WATCH!" Naruto was bouncing all over the place, not aware of the fact that the owner was right behind him.

"NARUTO! Are you going to enter or what?! Your scaring away my customers!" Teuchi, the owner, began to bark at him.

"Oh! Of course! I'm going stuff my face here! Kakashi-sensei! Come on!"

"Sorry, but I need to take care of some stuff… so… let's go Zoe. Yamato! Can you take care of their bill? Yes? Okay! See ya guys later!" The jonin left with Zoe, leaving Yamato speechless while Naruto and Sakura celebrating for ramen and entered the shop.

* * *

Hehe so, the Youth Squad appeared... xP

**Translation:**

Dattebayo= Naruto's catch phrase... (English translation: "Believe it!")

Neh= it's a way to get someone's attention... like saying "Hey.."


	5. Chapter 5

Alone Time Between the Siblings

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

* * *

Kakashi and Zoe started walk together alone when they were far from his team. Kakashi wasn't paying much attention and just kept on reading his favorite book. When they've reached to the door step, Kakashi opened his front door and entered.

"Well… this is it… not much to see. Looks like we're going to be sharing some cramped corners… so yeah…" Kakashi gave Zoe a grand tour as she entered the empty apartment.

The apartment had a kitchen, a living room not too far from the kitchen, a bedroom, and inside the bedroom there was a closet and a bathroom. Zoe looked around the different surroundings while Kakashi enter the kitchen, grabbed a chair, and slumped down on it. The kitchen had a refrigerator, a table, four chairs, a sink, a microwave, and other cabinetry. Zoe silently looked around as Kakashi watched her.

_Hmm… she's matured a bit to my surprise. I hate to say it… but I miss the old, annoying, whiny Zoe._

"Kakashi!" Zoe yelled for his name for the fifth time to his surprise. "Neh, are you ok? You're spacing out a bit… are you still shocked that I'm back?" Zoe looked into his black eyes.

"Uhh… well I haven't seen you in a long time. You're like 20 and well, you look and still act like a 12 year-old." He began to trail off as Zoe looked at him like an innocent girl.

_I haven't took the time to look at her, but… she's grown a lot._

Zoe had the Konoha Headband on her forehead, a simple T-shirt, covered by the Official Konoha vest, sweatpants that came down to her ankle, and her ankles were covered with bandages. On her right hand, she had a black claw that is designed for throwing special stars and on her left hand she had a black glove with the metal plate attached to it, just like his. Along the arms, she had bandages wrapped around. She was carrying a bag pack and a guitar case.

He had never understood her about her interest in music but it didn't bother him. What bothered him the most was why did she come back out of the blue, not even a single word from her, and just show up? No warnings what-so-ever and now they're going to be sharing rooms with each other?

"Ummm… you can put your stuff down in the living room."

"Oh, thanks!" she smiled, moved quickly and gently placed her stuff on the living room floor.

She walked back to the kitchen and wondered, _why does he have four chairs when he's the only one living here?_

"Neh Kakashi…"

"Hmm…?"

She stared at him for a while until he turned and face her, she looked away to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Hey, Zoe."

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

Zoe looked around and found a clock, _1:30_ she read.

"It's 1:30 P.M." she replied.

"Oh, aren't you hungry? Do you want to eat something?" he asked.

"I'm a little hungry… can I look in the fridge?"

"Sure… you won't find much in there."

He was right, there wasn't much in there. He had a half eggplant wrapped in a plastic wrap, a small egg carton with six eggs remaining, two water bottles, and a container of miso bean paste. She closed the fridge and looked on the counter top. He had a rice cooker, a rice paddle, dish rack, faucet, and other cleaning and cooking utensils. She bent down and opened the lower cabinet and found three things: a small frying pan, a medium sized pan, and a two quart saucepan.

"Kakashi, how to live like this?" her right eyebrow started to twitch.

"I just do…"

" You DO have salt and pepper… right?"

"Yeah, it's in the upper cabinetry. Don't bang your head." Kakashi smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at him. It felt like old times again.

"You must be hungry too… right Kakashi? I'll make lunch then." She smiled at the silver jonin.

At that moment, Kakashi had realized how nervous he is around Zoe, not to mention he's not even talking to her.

_She… reminds me too much of my… Oka-san…_

Zoe looked away and had a different thought run through her head…

_Onee-san doesn't look anything like from a family member…_

***this is going to be really boring for those who don't like reading cooking instructions. I typed this on based on my knowledge on cooking. If you find this lengthy, which it is, then skip if you wish.***

She walked toward the rice cooker and opened it to check if they had enough rice, and they did. She took out the small frying pan and the saucepan. She placed the pan on the stove and took the saucepan with her to the sink to fill it with tap water. After she filled it about one third of the pan's depth, she placed on the stove, and began boiling the water.

Kakashi, now finally got rid of that book, and was watching Zoe cook.

She bent down again took out a cutting board and a cooking knife and placed it on the counter. Zoe stood up and looked in the upper cabinet. She found a medium bowl, salt and pepper, and cooking oil.

Zoe walked toward the fridge and pretty much grabbed everything besides the water bottles. She washed her hands, the eggplant, and began chopping them into small cubes. After she was done chopping the eggplant, she added the eggplant into the, now, the boiling water along with miso bean paste. She left the cover open, like her mother taught her, that the miso will overflow if it's covered.

While she was waiting for the miso to be ready, she began making rolled omelets. She cracked three eggs, added salt and beat them up. She poured a little bit of oil on to the small frying pan and pre-heated the pan. She poured a fourth of the egg mixture and using a set of chopsticks, the began make layers of eggs.

By the time she was done preparing, it was about 2:00P.M.

_An hour before the spar between Lee and Zoe… this could get interesting though… I don't know her skills either._

"Here's your lunch!"

"Whoa..." It wasn't much. Just rice with rolled omelet and eggplant miso soup, but to Kakashi, this was the most decent one he had in years.

The meal time was quiet. Too quiet, after five minutes of silence, Zoe caused an outburst that was so shocking that Kakashi swallowed too quickly and almost caused him to choke on his eggplant miso.

"GAHH what's with this awkward silence?!"

"Cough! Cough! What's the problem?" Kakashi's eyes popped opened.

"Kakashi! Why is it so awkward for us to be talking to each other?! I mean… you've changed… so much that I can't recognize you! SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!"

"Something… there I said it… now shut up and don't ever do that again!"

Zoe looked straight into his eyes. Making it look like her feelings were hurt and when Kakashi looked guilty "Zoe... I didn't...", she smirked and continued to eat.

"What? What's so funny?" the silver hair jonin asked desperately.

"I don't know… I guess… I'm just happy to be… in the village where I can really call home."

"… I see… was being away from the village that painful?"

"Kakashi… I left when I was like 10… and I was a chunin… and couldn't match up to you… everyone looked up to you so much. And I want rematches against you! I friggin' don't care if we're family! Families are supposed to help out… so help me out and train me! You're the genius in the village…" she trailed on.

"Oh good! So we're like rivals… finally I got a least a rival that doesn't wear tights…" They both looked at each other for three seconds, and then shuddered, to the thoughts of those weird tights.

"2:30… neh how far is the training ground?"

"Not that far… but if you take your time… we might arrive in thirty minutes or so."

After lunch, Zoe quickly did the dishes and the siblings left for Zoe's spar.

**

* * *

**

-Training Ground 3 o'clock-

"DAMN IT KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!??! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!!!!!!! JUST FOR THE DAY?!?!?!" Naruto was blowing his head off and ready to beat some senses into Kakashi for being late.

_POOF!_

"Hey guys! Sorry that I'm late! Apparently someone doesn't know where the training ground is located…" Zoe made her excuse while glaring at Kakashi.

"It's not my fault that we got lost in the road of life…"

"MY RIVAL HAS ARRIVED! NOW ARE YOU READY FOR THE MATCH OF YOUR LIFE?" Rock Lee was sitting on a boulder making his announcement.

Zoe stepped forward and said "Bring it on Bushy Brows, let's see what you've got!"

* * *

This chapter was pretty boring if you ask me... not much of the "fun" dialogs...

It was mostly awkward, because Kakashi was distracted by other shinobis and now that they're alone, he feels awkward around her...

Ugh... so I'll try my best and type more! :D

**Translation:**

Oka-san= mother

Onee-san= big brother


	6. Chapter 6

Spar

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

* * *

"SO MY RIVAL HAS ARRIVED! ARE YOU READY FOR THE MATCH OF YOUR LIFE?!"

"Bring it on Bushy Brows, show me what you've got!" replied Zoe as she smirked, considered looking cool in Lee's dictionary.

But Zoe took the time to look around, there were a lot of people, a lot of new faces. Teams Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai was there, including a dog.

"Looks like word spread quickly…"

"YES! I USED MY POWER OF YOUTH TO ALERT ALL OF MY COMRADS FROM MY AGE! I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND!"

_Huh… I bet Gai helped as well…_ Kakashi and Zoe looked at each other.

"Who's that girl?" The boy with red paintings on his cheeks and had a big dog next to him.

"Asuma… this is such a troublesome thing… why do we have to watch this match?" The boy with a ponytail complained, yawning.

"Hey Shikamaru, don't say that… she's been out of the village for ages… be nice!" Asuma lightly scolded his student while search for his cigarette box in his back pocket.

"ALRIGHT THEN! SINCE THE OPPONENT HAS ARRIVED, THIS SPAR CAN BEGIN! JUST THE REMINDER THE RULES ARE TAIJUTSU ONLY, THE SPAR ENDS UNTIL ONE PERSON ADMITS DEFEAT." Gai began, "AND IF THINGS GETS OUT OF CONTROL, THEN KAKASHI, ASUMA, KURENAI, AND MYSELF WILL STOP. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Hnn… this is going to be so easy."

"Do not get too confident in yourself!"

"Hai, hai…" Zoe replied reaching for 6 shurikens from her back pocket…

_Shhaaa… whirl…._ The shurikens took off as Zoe made her first move.

Lee quickly took out a kunai knife and blocked them.

"If this is all you can do, then admit defeat before you get severely injured…"

"Are you sure about that Lee?" Zoe appeared within an instant holding a kunai knife by his neck. "That was way to easy… this isn't much of a match…"

_So fast! I didn't notice her at all!_ Gai and Lee were shocked along with the crowd.

Zoe stepped back and decided to give the boy some room, on purpose. Without realizing that, Lee quickly backed away from Zoe.

"I see! So the shurikens were the distraction! I am impressed!"

"Not really…"

"LEAF HURRICANE!!!!"

_Here it comes!_

Zoe quickly bent down making it look that she was going to get hit… on purpose. She lifted her right arm, leveled her right knee and got ready to do the cross block.

_CRUNCH!!!!_

"AHHHHH!!!!! MY LEG!!!!" Lee tumbled down, screaming in pain, holding his leg that was crushed by the attack.

"Kakashi! Do you think… we should?" Gai eyed him anxiously.

"Let's see how Lee's going to react to this…" replied Kakashi, calmly.

"… give up… your leg's crushed, actually, I bet it's just snapped in half because you're wearing weights…"

_Ah! She knows about that too?_ Lee gasped as he heard the things what were being said to him.

"Gai-sensei! Do not interfere, for I am not finished!" Lee stood up, putting no weight on his crushed leg.

"You're tough, as expect from the student from Gai. But how are you going to launch a taijutsu move now? Your leg is crushed and in a battle of taijutsu, you need your body to fight, physically, unless you plan to throw shuriken and kunai at me until you run out." Zoe smirked with an evil look in her eyes.

"Grr…" Lee charged to Zoe and disappeared with in an instant.

_Hmm… so he's going to do THAT move huh?_

_BAM!!!!_

Lee's crushed leg kicked Zoe into the air, sending her in the air about 15 feet.

Lee showed up behind her doing the Leaf Shadow Dance.

_Hnn… this will end NOW!_ Zoe thought.

"Hidden Lotus!!!!" Lee exclaimed, as the bandages started to wrap around her body and tightened around her body.

Within the instant, she freed herself from the bandages. She turned and faced Lee who made himself so vulnerable, not protecting and staring blankly at him. She stabbed him with her two fingers, index and middle finger, in certain spots.

_Ah! this is painful! I have never seen this before…_

She was stabbing Lee's most painful pressure points! She smoothly landed while Lee crashed, his back flat on the ground, making a dent where he's landed.

"I…" Lee began.

"No, you can't. I hit you in your most painful pressure points, blocking your chi, you won't be able to move much for the rest of the week. Even the most advanced medic can't fix this. Your body just needs to get used to the pain.

Lee sighed and said "I accept defeat…" and he lay there still, not being able to move a muscle.

"ALRIGHT! The winner is Zoe!" Gai announced and hurried to Lee's side along with the two medic who was currently watching, Sakura and Ino.

Lee sat up struggling while his leg was in agony. A green glow of chakra appeared on Sakura's hands. Lee groaned and was taken to the hospital immediately.

"Hey you, Zoe, was it? That was an impressive move. How did you know Lee's pressure points? It's not even visible through byakugan!" a long haired boy walked over with a girl who had two bunned hairs.

"So your from the Hyuuga Clan, huh? Well, you need to study the human body really well. That's how." Zoe smiled and walked toward Kakashi and his team.

"What did you guys think?" Zoe asked with a clueless look.

"WHAT DID WE THINK?! THAT WAS SO QUICK ZOE!! WAY TOO QUICK! YOU MADE BUSHY BROWS REALLY BAD!" Naruto barked.

"And you say that like it's a BAD thing. Battles are not supposed to last long!" Zoe teased.

"The injuried weren't serious… and no blood loss, that's for sure, but I'm just amazed! Knowing where the pressure point of a person!"

"Sakura, everybody's pressure points are located in the same spot."

"Oh…" the pink haired girl looked away.

"Well, since our team won, I guess we could safely say that…" Kakashi was interrupted by a shinobi who showed up with a poof of a smoke.

"Zoe-san, you have been requested by the Hokage-sama. Team Kakashi, please come as well…" the messenger disappeared within an instant.

_I have a bad feeling about this,_ Zoe thought.

* * *

This is one of the action parts. Please be patient about the plot. The story will move on, slowly, but it will.

Sorry that the story is so boring for some of you... i apologize...


	7. Chapter 7

Mission

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

_

* * *

_

Knock, knock…

"Enter!" Tsunade commanded.

"Tsunade-sama, what's going on?" Zoe began.

"I've received an emergency leveled help requested from the Land of Waves…"

"Huh? I thought they had no problems with Gato, from long time ago." Kakashi said with a confused tone.

"They're being attacked from Iwagakure." Tsunade continued. "I've decide that Team Kakashi and Shizen Hatake to go on and help the town fight off the shinobis! BE CAREFUL! This is an S-rank mission and I trust to see the results to be no surprise." Tsunade warned eyeing Zoe. "You are to leave immediately!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" The four shinobi left the office, but this gave Kakashi a bad taste in his mouth.

_Zoe just came back and now's she's going on an S-rank mission?_

**

* * *

**

-Konoha's Front Gate-

After ten minutes of preparation, the four man squad met at the gate.

"Alright then, let's go! Inari be safe!" Naruto yelled, clutching his fist.

_Hmm, he still remembers…_ Sakura stared at him, looking a little smug.

"Okay, Team Kakashi let's move out!" Kakashi commanded and the team ran with they're top speed.

_Tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak tak…_ _swish!_ The shinobi ran as the sandals made the noise.

**

* * *

**

-The Great Naruto Bridge-

After running at their top speed, the team saw the "Great Naruto Bridge" through the trees. The team got closer and saw the bloody grave yard. Men, old and teens, were slaughtered mercilessly. The people who protected the Land of Waves had kunai knives struck in their legs, chest, stomach, neck, and other parts of the body. Naruto turned and saw one of the men had a kunai struck in his head. He looked up and saw other damages other than the people. One the sign "Great Naruto Bridge" had been torn down to the side, along the cliff there were parts of the earth broken down, mud forming on the bottom of the bridge, and the weapons that the men could get their hands on; pitchforks, spears, and other farming tools that were strong enough to do some damages were laying around.

"It's… manslaughter!" Sakura exclaimed in horror. Blood was everywhere, some were fresh and others were becoming dried.

"Na… Naru… Naruto? Is that really you?" a young boy with a hat came from the bushes. His voice was cracking, he was terribly dehydrated. He had a cut down his left arm and a cut on his right cheek.

"INARI!" Naruto ran toward the boy who was losing his balance.

"Lemme…" Sakura began, but was interrupted by Zoe.

"No, save your chakra, I'll heal him."

"Huh? How?" Sakura was completely puzzled, a medical ninja needed to use chakra to heal.

Surely enough, a smooth length of water came from the bridge lake. Zoe was water bending, and slowly placed her hands on Inari's wounds.

"Water bending doesn't take up chakra… use your chakra carefully Sakura." Zoe explained. Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"It's ok Sakura, she's right. Water bending doesn't utilize chakra." Kakashi explained and flashed his smile to calm her down.

_Now I feel… useless… with Zoe here, I'm not the most needed medical shinobi._

_What… what should I do?_ Sakura thought to herself calmly while watching Zoe heal Inari with water. She was becoming jealous.

"Umm… Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto called.

"Ya?"

"Just exactly HOW does the nature bending work?" The genin asked.

"Well, it's hard for you to understand but bear with it. Here goes; what they're called is self-explanatory, they control nature. It's like nature manipulate but the nature manipulate responds to chakra. Nature bending immediately responds to the user of this technique, that's the main difference. The user does special gestures to control the element that the user desires to work with. For example, waterbending, to control water you need to let the energy of the water flow to _**you**_ in order to control _**it**_. Every element has its own way to be controlled. The whole process is based on your knowledge on how you can receive and give energy." Kakashi babbled on.

Naruto made an expression said blankly said, "So nature manipulate responds to chakra and nature bending responds to the user... OH it's just like Gaara's abilities!!"

"Wow, you actually got that." Kakashi said in a surprise.

After a long explanation, Zoe smiled and said, "You missed one point."

"And that is…?"

"This technique's disadvantages. There are situations when the location of the user and its source of that element can get effected... this only happens depending on the user's location. For example, I just finished using waterbending, but I need to use earthbending. I need to wait until my body is used to the surroundings, which takes up sometime. On the bright side, you're body is still physically capable of defending yourself, unless your ripped in half."

"You expected me to know THAT part of the information? I'm no nature bender!" Kakashi gave Zoe a look.

Zoe ignored Kakashi and continued on Inari. "Okay, all healed. But don't overdo it, other wise the wound will re-open." Zoe smiled and stood up.

"Okay Inari! Lead us to the rest of the villagers!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure, follow me!" Inari smiled weakly and walked unsteadily, swaying side to side.

**

* * *

**

-The Land Of Waves, the village-

The team's eyes were widened as they saw the destruction and blood every where. Kunai knives stuck on just about every single building, more than two thirds of the buildings were completely destroyed and the people were practically ripped in half, from their waists. Others were completely crushed by boulders.

"This… this can't be…" Sakura's tears started to roll down as she looked around and saw white dead bodies.

_Just exactly __HOW MANY__ were the shinobis?_ Kakashi thought.

"Grandpa, Naruto is back!" Inari called opening one door.

"Naruto? Oh, the knuckle head hero here…" Tazuna called, his voice was so hoarse and cracked.

"Mr. Tazuna! How are things here?" Kakashi asked anxiously.

_Sniff, sniff… HNN? _

"SOMEONE'S COMING!" Zoe warned and saw five Iwagakure shinobis.

_Damn! They're here!_ Kakashi thought

"Well, looky looky, we found an interest group of shinobis from Konoha. I heard the one with the mask is good, right Hatake Kakashi or the Copy Ninja Kakashi?" the tallest and a bit chubby shinobi called.

"Inari go inside! We'll handle them!" Naruto called. The little boy did as he was told and ran inside. Tazuna closed the door and locked it.

"Well to make this kind of manslaughter, I'm pretty sure; there are more of you guys. Right?" Kakashi asked.

"Well there are fifteen more of us. We just didn't expect reinforcements… that's all." The short one who was standing next the chubby shinobi bluntly explained.

_SMACK!_

"You idiot! What kind of shinobi are you?! You're not supposed to say that!" the tall shinobi yelled and landed a fist in the short one's head.

Zoe reached to her back pocket and grabbed 4 icicle shards to throw at her opponent.

_I'm far from the water source, if I suck out the water from the wood, the house would collapse._

Zoe threw the four shards at the tall, chubby shinobi. The shinobi stood still, not realizing that Sakura, the pink haired girl, was missing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled charging in, making three shadow clones. The clones defeated two shinobis who laid there unconscious.

"Shannaro!!!!" Sakura bellowed as she jumped in the air and landed her famous super strength punch in the chubby guy's face. He fell backwards and completely lost conscious.

Kakashi used genjutsu to knock out the two other shinobi who was planning to run away and inform their leader.

The team took the five shinobis and tied them with a rope. The other three looked like they're going to be out for a while, two days tops.

"Naruto, Sakura! Everyone was amazing!" Inari jumped up and down with joy. Tazuna began with shed tears of joy, the fact they were saved for once again.

**

* * *

**

-Inside of Tazuna's house-

"Mr. Tazuna, please tell us how this happened." Kakashi asked calmly while the other two, Sakura and Naruto, was sitting leaning against the wall. Zoe was sprawled on the floor. No matter how much she didn't want to show it, she was exhausted from the running, the fighting, healing, and walking into the village. While they were resting, they listened to the story as well.

"The Land of Waves was prosperous ever since the last time you plus Sasuke, minus the new girl, was there," Tazuna began. Naruto and Sakura flinched as their comrad's name was mentioned. "Out of the blue, twenty Iwagakure shinobis began to attack the village. This village has no shinobi, so we were defenseless. We sent the elders, women, and young children to safety. We men stayed," he continued.

"But Inari, you're still just a kid! You should have gone with your mom!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"No! I'm not going to leave my grandpa! You showed me courage, it grew inside of me, and I'm not going to waste that courage." Inari replied with a smile.

"Anyways…" Tazuna's voice began to shake, "Inari and I… are the only…" He couldn't handle it anymore, began to shed tears.

"I see." Kakashi replied and then looked at the girl who was sprawled on the floor.

_Hey… I know you're tired but… that's just weird…_ Kakashi thought with a look on his face.

Zoe sat up and looked around with a tired look on her face.

"Okay, well that idiot said that there are fifteen more of them stationed nearby so don't let your guard down." Kakashi began, "but, since it's nighttime you guys go on and rest. I'll stand guard."

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei? You look tired…" the pink haired chunin was concerned.

"He always looks tired, Sakura-chan~" Naruto smiled and fell asleep.

"I guess so…"

Zoe just fell back again and slept like a baby.

**

* * *

**

-In the forest-

"Damnit! Where are those idiots?! Why are they so late?!"

"Kyo-san! Please calm down, its nighttime sir. I have a feeling that a village sent reinforcement, so let's go and find the others!" a chunin who was behind him said in a soft voice.

"I know it's nighttime! Don't treat me like I'm an idiot, Ruko!" Kyo barked.

"Ha… hai!" Ruko was scared at that point. Kyo is one of the villages number one shinobi and when he failed to become the Tsuchikage, he left with his most trusted and the best chunin he could find, and left.

**

* * *

**

-Tazuna's house, front door-

_Sigh…_ _why am I such an IDIOT? I'm the most tired one and I decided to stand guard… stupid Kakashi… nice going…_ Kakashi yawned and his mind went wild. Kakashi let his guard down, not realizing that he's being watched.

* * *

This is the revised version and i think i got some of the information on Avatar wrong.. -__-

I'm sorry about that.


	8. Chapter 8

Second Battle

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

_

* * *

_

Blink blink…

Zoe's eyes started open as she woke up from her short nap.

_Guess everyone's still asleep…_ she quickly looked around the dark, cramped room. Sakura was in the far corner, followed by Inari and Tazuna. Naruto's arms and legs were completely spread out and he was mumbling about being hokage. Then she realized that Kakashi was still on guard. She stood up and walked out the front door.

"Hmm… you're awake Zoe. You must have been tired; after all you were out faster than Naruto himself." Kakashi teased and faced the moon.

"Neh, Kakashi, wanna take a walk on the bridge? I have a question about some stuff anyways…"

"Sure…"

The two shinobi walked on the bridge, seeing a horrid site of manslaughter. Zoe looked up and read, "The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Why is the bridge named after Naruto?" Zoe smirked and yet envious.

"Because he was the one who gave them the courage to fight back."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, this is the second time I've been here…" He paused, and then he spoke again.

"Hey Zoe… you know… you could have used earthbending instead of throwing the shards. They took forever just to make one… remember?"

Zoe gave Kakashi a funny look and said, "Kakashi, they were from Iwagakure… which means they specializes in Earth elements… it wouldn't have taken effect…"

"Good point…"

_Iwagakure… damn…_

Kakashi groaned and grabbed his sharingan eye.

"Hey Kakashi, are you okay?" Zoe asked in concern. _What the heck is wrong with him?_

"Yeah…" he was struggling.

_Swift… tak tak tak…_

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up and saw seven Iwagakure shinobis.

"Kakashi!" Zoe warned.

Kakashi turned and saw the rest of the eight Iwagakure shinobis. They seemed to be in the chunin rank. They were surrounded.

"Give it up Hatake Kakashi! We will avenge our dead comrades!" one said

"We didn't kill anyone! We just knocked them out, that's all. They're all under a genjutsu!" Zoe yelled back.

Another said, "You are surrounded! There's nothing but the body of water here!"

_Baka…_ Kakashi smirked under his mask, while Zoe pretended to be shocked.

"Drop your weapons! Toss it on the ground so that we can see it!" Kyo, the one with a large scar down is right cheek. The two siblings did what they were told; they gave up their shurikens, kunai, and their scrolls. They put their hands up giving them a fake message of surrender.

"Hatake Kakashi! You must be a disgrace to be giving up like your father, Sakumo Hatake!" Kyo bellowed.

Kakashi winced at his father's name but remained silent.

_Our father… was a disgrace?_ Zoe looked at Kakashi her eyes wide open.

"Heh… don't underestimate your enemy… you don't know who's in front of you…" Zoe smirked and stretched her arms wide, bent her knees, and brought up a large body of water and let the water glare at them.

"Y… yo… you… you're the waterbender?!" Kyo stammered in fear.

"And guess what, you chose a terrible time to show your faces… it's midnight, the moon is full, and that's the main source of strength of the waterbenders!" Zoe brought her left arm towards her right and the water moved in union.

Kakashi opened his sharingan and through it, he saw a great amount of energy. _She's using an incredible amount of energy!_

She managed get all fifteen ninjas and froze the giant ball of water. But, as expected, it failed and the fifteen Nins were breaking out.

"Not bad, waterbender… but, can you dodge this?!" Ruko yelled.

"Doton: Doro Hōshi!" the chunin took a deep breath and spit out mud on the ground. A river of mud started to spread across the bridge.

"Kakashi, try to balance on the rails!"

Kakashi nodded and jumped and balanced on a rail.

The two shinobi continued to balance on the rail until the river cleared out.

_Damn… I can bend the water part, but… I can't bend when there's two element combined. I need to separate the two elements, but in order to do that, it could be dangerous._

Zoe closed her eyes and thought back to her past during her training.

**

* * *

**

-FLASHBACK-

"_Ano sensei, if your in a situation where you need to separate the two element, what will happen to the body of the user?" the innocent girl looked up as her sensei puffed smoke through his pipe._

_The sensei exhaled through his nose and answered, "You can't… unless you want to die."_

_The girl's eyes opened widened and asked her second question. _

"_What if you used two different elements with a clone?"_

"_Well, it will work, but after the clone is release, you will collapse from exhaustion… or you could die." The wise man answered._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes, thought _Well, it's better than nothing,_ and made a shadow clone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The real Zoe bent water and dumped it into the lake. The shadow clone separated the earth element and dumped it on the bridge.

"Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" Kakashi took a deep breath and let the giant ball of fire wipe out five chunin, who stood still after seeing the sharingan eye. The fireball created a loud blast, loud enough to jump Naruto to his feet and run out.

"And we're the naive ones… whoa…" Kakashi looked down and balanced on the rail. "This is harder than I thought it would be…"

Kakashi turned to see how Zoe was doing; she was done separating the mud into two different elements.

"As expected, but the earth release is our specialty! Did you forget that?" Ruko continued as he began to form the snake seal.

Zoe's clone smirked and began to bend the earth. A large ball of dirt began to form, leaving two chunin who was with Ruko, speechless.

"So… this is what it's like to be facing a legend…" one chunin blurted out, trembling in fear.

"SHUT UP! Do you want them to know that you're scared?!" Kyo bellowed from the side.

The three shinobi; Ruko and two other chunin, was ready to jump but failed. They were caught in Zoe's waterbending and their legs were stuck.

"HA!" Zoe's clone yelled and threw the large Earth at the enemy, leaving them unconscious.

**

* * *

**

-Inside of Tazuna's house-

Surely enough Naruto, Sakura, Inari and Tazuna woke up from the loud blast.

Naruto gasped and looked around and saw that Zoe was missing.

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink chunin nodded and ran out with Naruto.

"Naruto, Sakura be careful!" Inari called and stayed put with his grandpa.

* * *

**-The Great Naruto Bridge-**

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! ZOE!" Naruto called and stopped and watched the battle that was going on.

"You know… you can help us!" Kakashi called, with a struggle in his voice holding back a shinobi with his bare hand. He couldn't get his weapon pouch yet. His hand was bleeding from the kunai knife that stabbed Kakashi in his left hand. Naruto and Sakura saw that eight of the enemies were unconscious and lay on the floor along with the dead bodies that were already there.

"All right then! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto charged in with ten Naruto clones.

_We can't keep wasting our chakra like this! Otherwise, we'll be wiped out! _Kakashi began to become really worn out; after all he used his sharingan and was on guard.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" as Zoe made the last hand sign, a large body of water shaped like dragons and crashed onto the bridge. The jonin leader was washed but, clung to the rail of the bridge.

"You're good water techniques as well... as expecting from one of the legend." Kyo growled, lost his grip and fell into the water. But at the bottom of the river, he swam towards the wall and began to climb.

"Damn… he just doesn't give up!" Zoe grumbled. Zoe felt a jolt of dizziness and got down to her knees. She began to breathe heavily.

As Kyo reached the top, he heard a loud growl on his right side.

"Shannaro!!!" Sakura bellowed and punched the man in his face. Kyo laid there still, his legs were twitching. Sakura formed a hand sign and put the man under a genjutsu. After the man was knocked out, Sakura dragged the man with her to the bridge.

The other two chunins surrendered after seeing their leader fall after being punched by a kunoichi.

Naruto went back into the house and brought out five other chunins who were still knocked out. After tying all of the twenty Iwagakure shinobis in ten groups, the two began to spill the details after being put under a genjutsu.

"So that's why… pretty stupid if you ask me…" said Naruto with anger in his eyes. Naruto was so angry that he was at the boundary of going into his Kyuubi mode.

"Naruto! Calm down." Kakashi warned as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. That did the trick; he calmed down and decided to let it go.

_POOF!_ Zoe's clone was release and immediately, Zoe collapsed.

"ZOE!" Naruto yelled and Team Kakashi ran toward her.

"Her pulse is fine… It doesn't seem like anything fatal… just exhaustion," Sakura explained.

Kakashi retrieved his pouch, took out a small blank scroll, and wrote an emergency aide addressed to Tsunade. Then he uses his blood from his left hand and summoned Pakkun.

"Hey… what's up?" the little pug yawned as he greeted his master.

"Pakkun, you think you can take this scroll to Tsunade-sama? We're in the Land of Waves." Kakashi handed a scroll that he just wrote and handed to the pug.

"Okay, leave it to me," and the pug took off.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me heal your hand," said Sakura.

"Oh, thanks," the jonin showed the chunin his hand.

"Not a deep cut, but don't be so reckless Kakashi-sensei!"

_Me? Reckless? When was the last time someone said that to me? Oh that's right… never…_ Kakashi thought.

"Let's bring Zoe into Tazuna's house," the blond shinobi picked Zoe up and walked toward Tazuna's house.

"Uhh yeah that's a good idea, but what do us suppose we do with these guys?" Kakashi asked pointing the knocked out ninjas.

"Uhh right… haha… I'll take her to Tazuna's home and I'll help out…" the genin laughed sheepishly.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Hmmm who knows…?" Kakashi replied and carried a bundle of Iwagakure shinobis with him and Sakura carried one as well.

**

* * *

**

-The Hokage Office-

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Shizune yelled; this was her tenth time trying to wake up her master.

"Hmmm?" Tsunade groggily raised her head and saw a scroll that she hasn't seen.

"What's this?" Tsunade asked.

"Pakkun gave us this scroll, saying that Kakashi told him to give this to, you Tsunade-sama."

"Where's the pug?" Tsunade asked, still half awake.

"He's right outside the door, let me go get him." Shizune opened the door and let a little pug in.

"So you're finally awake…" Pakkun said.

"Well, you think they can wait till tomorrow?" looking that scroll that she finally decided to pick up and read.

"Do you want me to tell them that?"

"Yeah, we can't send them right now because, well it's 3 o'clock in the morning!"

"Okay then… I'll inform them, see ya." And the little pug ran out the door.

* * *

Well... ya... not much... :P

Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu= Fire Style, Grand Fireball Jutsu

Doton: Doro Hōshi no Jutsu = Earth Style, Mud Indulgence Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu = Water Style, Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu= Shadow Clone Jutsu


	9. Chapter 9

Reinforcements

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

**it's in 3****rd**** person point of view…**

**Keys:**

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "**FLASHBACK**" will show.

* * *

-Konoha, 5 A.M.-

"Alright… You both understand the situation, so let's go with full speed ahead."

"Well, that was odd. Usually he amplifies his voice to the maximum…" Tenten whispered.

"Well, it's probably because Lee's not here…" said Neji in his usual calm voice.

"WAIT!" a voice was heard from the distant.

"Uh? Yamato, what are you doing here?" Gai asked.

"Tsunade-sama sent me here and told me to make myself useful in the Land of Waves."

"Alright then, Team Gai, MOVE OUT!" Gai yelled. Yamato followed as an additional member to the team.

Tak, tak tak tak tak tak tak… SWISH!

* * *

-The Land of Waves-

Just like Team Kakashi has experienced, Team Gai, minus Lee, saw the destruction that has occur, except that the pool of blood was no longer wet, it was dry. The dead bodies were removed and were buried carefully. The remainders of shuriken and kunai knives were still stuck in the solid bridge.

"This is…" Neji began, while Tenten turned away from the scene.

"So… you guys came…" Kakashi came out yawning.

"Kakashi! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW'S THE…"

"Kakashi-senpai, what's going on?" Yamato interrupted.

"Well, I'll fill you guys in later, but right now we need to take twenty Iwagakure captives to Konoha for a trial."

"Oh… and Tsunade-sama sent me here because…?" Yamato asked.

"YOU are going to rebuild the destroyed building…" Kakashi said it bluntly, causing Yamato's jaws to drop.

"Yo… Your… kidding… right, senpai?" Yamato stammered.

Kakashi chuckled and said, "Yeah I'm just kidding…"

"Senpai… seriously don't scare me like that."

Kakashi let out another chuckle and showed Team Gai, minus Lee, the way.

* * *

-Tazuna's house-

_Ugh, my head's going to split open…_ Zoe woke up and found herself all bandaged up and in a warm futon. The room was dark, but the sun shined through the door. Zoe groggily rose from her futon and fell back again from the violent dizziness. The door opened and Zoe saw Sakura's face.

"Zoe, you're awake!" Sakura rushed by her side and checked her pulse.

"… What happened?" Zoe looked to the side.

"Just rest, you'll need it."

"No, it's ok… I need to move around…"

Sakura shook her head and said, "Team Gai's here with Yamato-taichou."

"The Youth Cheer Squad and Yamato?"

"Well, without Lee of course." Sakura giggled.

"What?" Zoe looked up.

"It's just that you're naturally funny. I can't believe that you're Kakashi-sensei's little sister. He's so boring."

"Well, I don't know what I should say about THAT… but… ya…" Zoe rose from her futon, groaning in the process, and finally sat up.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Sakura matched her eyes with Zoe's.

Zoe simply nodded, got out of her futon, and walked out. The sun was shining so brightly that it almost blinded her. Zoe winced and squinted for a moment, then walked through the other door.

**

* * *

**

-Outside of Tazuna's house-

"Kakashi-sensei! Hurry up with the pace!!" the genin called.

"Uhh… Naruto? Who are those people and why is one of them wearing… tights?" Inari asked, completely confused.

"Oh, well the person who's wearing… tights is Gai-sensei! He's the master of taijutsu. The guy with long hair and no pupil in his eyes is Neji, the only girl in that group is Tenten, and our temporary leader of the group, who is dressed like Kakashi-sensei just without the mask, is Yamato-taichou!" The blond explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you all!" Inari greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you too! Such a beautiful youth! How I envy it!" Gai yelled from top of his lungs. The others waved at him smiling.

"Haha…" Naruto just chuckled sheepishly.

_Creak…_ The door loudly creaked as Sakura opened the door.

"My head is ready to split in to two when I didn't hear the cheer, but now… I think it IS split open…" Zoe complained as she walked out, rubbing her temple.

"Well, now that you're done with the reunion, let's get to work." Neji began.

"Wow… so serious…" Zoe bluntly replied. Then Neji shot a cold glare at her, causing Zoe to recoil a bit. Zoe stepped back and giggled sheepishly.

"So we're supposed to carry the twenty shinobis to Konoha and that's it?" Gai asked seriously.

"Yeah, you all know what to do so get started." Kakashi dismissed the rest but held onto Zoe's shoulder.

"Uhh… you dismissed us… right? Or does it only apply to them?" Zoe smiled awkwardly.

"Follow me."

"O… okay…"

**

* * *

**

-The Great Naruto Bridge-

The two shinobis walked over to the bridge. To them, the bridge was even bloodier, more crumbled, more terrifying than before.

"Uh… is something wrong Kakashi?" Zoe asked.

"Well, I need you to tell me what you wanted to ask me…" Kakashi looked out to the vast ocean.

"Oh… forget it… it's not important anymore… Not after what happened last night." Zoe looked down.

"You got me interested, just spill it…"

"…"

"Say it…"

"Fine… Well I was going to ask you about… our father. I wanted to know what he was like… but the leader of that group, or seemed like one, said… he was a disgrace. That's not true… is it?" Zoe looked up to meet Kakashi's eyes.

"… I rather not talk about this… but… I guess you can't avoid it so ok… here goes." Kakashi began, "Sakumo Hatake, AKA our father, was a famous shinobi. He was feared by all and known by all… and I looked up to him so much. He was so powerful that he was equally matched with the Legendary Sannins. But after that incident… he was called a disgrace to the village."

"What incident?"

"Well, we were at a war… a really bad one. Our father was sent on an S- ranked mission. On his way, his comrades were in trouble. He had to make an impossible choice: continue the mission or abandon the mission and save his comrade. He went for his comrades. The cost of this chose was an untold amount of shinobis' death. The village blamed him for our village's loss. Even the comrades that he saved turned against him. He was called a disgrace… his body became weaker and eventually… committed suicide…"

Kakashi looked at Zoe. He saw that her eyes were wide open with horror and he saw that tears began to gather but she held them back. Zoe looked down and tried to maintain her voice. But it wasn't successful; her voice came out trembling and hoarse.

"… di… did you… s…see him… c…commit s…suicide?"

Kakashi looked down and silently nodded. There was a moment of silence, until the young female shinobi broke it.

"Did you call him a… disgrace too…?" Zoe croaked. She couldn't handle the pain in her heart and tears ran down her cheeks.

Kakashi's eyes widened and became silent. No one had ever asked him that kind of question before.

"Because…" Zoe paused, trying to keep her voice calm. "You would be a disgrace as well. Only idiots would be stupid enough to call a great ninja like him a disgrace…"

"… I… yeah… I did…"

"But… you've changed right? You've put your comrades before rules and regulations… right?" Zoe looked up at him, giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah… _now_…" Kakashi paused and began again. "You know… normally… you're not supposed to show your tears on missions…"

"Well, no one else is watching, so deal with it. Besides… I'm a girl… what else can you expect from me?"

Kakashi chuckled and looked up to the sky. The vast sky was pure blue.

"Tell me… how he looked like. Because if my memory doesn't fail me, our mother didn't have spiky, silver hair."

"Haha… Well, now you know where I got my looks." Kakashi smiled.

"I swear Kakashi… we no resemblance what so ever!" Zoe giggled.

"Oh come on, we can't be THAT different," Kakashi paused for a moment then spoke again "… can we?" Kakashi's eyebrows rose.

"Well, Sakura told me that you're a totally boring teacher. And for your information, I am not."

Kakashi stared at her and saw her smirk.

"OI KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! ZOE!!! COME ON!!! GRAB A BUNDLE OF IWAGAKURE SHINOBIS AND MOVE YOUR ASS!!!" Naruto called.

"Right… haha" Zoe's sweat rolled down her face and ran toward to the unconscious enemies.

Zoe bent down, saw a shadow that has cast upon her, and looked up and saw Inari. His eyes were black orb and she saw that there were tears gathering. Clearly he didn't want to say good bye to his old and new friends. Tazuna gave them a gloomy look and said, "You're not too shabby with your skills."

Zoe smiled and said, "Thank you…" she felt a slight tug on her pants and looked down. Then she kneeled down to get her eyes even with Inari's.

"Can… can I get a hug?" the little boy begged.

Zoe simply just smiled and let the boy leap into her arms.

"_I'll protect this place so don't you worry…"_ He whispered.

Zoe's eyes widened for a moment, and then softened again. She said to the boy, "You did an amazing job, you tried your hardest to protect those who are precious to you. Even if you couldn't save them, don't let your memories of them go…" Zoe stood up, grabbed a bundle of tied Iwagakure shinobi, and walked over to her new comrades. She looked back and waved at Inari and Tazuna. The two survivors waved back and watched the eight shinobis disappear into the thick forest. Kakashi and Gai carried two bundles of the ninjas and the rest carried one. They quickly dashed for their home; they hopped on a branch and charged at full speed a head.

**

* * *

**

-Konoha Gate-

After running for thirty minutes straight without resting, the eight manned squad reached their destination, Konoha. The grand gate greeted them warmly and also greetings from Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton, and Lee, who was standing with crutches. Each of the shinobis smoothly landed and dropped the Iwagakure shinobis. Naruto immediately just hit the ground and laid there for sometime to catch his breath. After five minutes or so, Naruto finally sat up grinned.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED GRANDMA TSUNADE!" the genin bellowed.

Tsunade smiled coldly at "grandma" and said, "Well done."

"WELCOME BACK GAI-SENSEI!" Lee boomed next to Shizune, who thought she had become deaf.

"Lee! How are ya feeling?! You know, it's lonely without you on the team." Gai patted his "prodigy" on his head.

Lee's tears ran and said, "I am doing fine, just wait Gai-sensei! I'll become stronger than ever!"

"That's my prodigy!" Gai smiled and did his signature thumbs up and smile.

"Zoe and Kakashi, I expect a report from you two at four o'clock at my office, SHARP!" Tsunade made the appointment and turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, called the ANBU and have them come a pick up these idiots. Make sure they know what to do with them."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oink…" Tonton replied as well.

Without another word, Kakashi and Zoe disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"I guess that means we're dismissed," Sakura said with a hint of question in her voice.

The blond shinobi shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah I guess so… so then… I'm going to Ichiraku Ramen Shop! I'm STARVING! GAI-SENSEI, remember you're treating us!"

Suddenly remembering the bet, Gai smiled and said, "Sure thing, it's on me!"

The rest of the shinobis made their way to Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

* * *

Sorry for not uploading more faster...

i had a major problems with the ending of this chapter because i think it's cut short...

anyways... not much here...


	10. Chapter 10

The Beginning For Everything

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

it's in 3rd person point of view…

Keys:

_Thought shots or sounds_

"Dialog…"

If any flashbacks occur, the warning: "FLASHBACK" will show.

* * *

**- Kakashi's Apartment -**

_Click_

The key to Kakashi's front door clicked and the two shinobis dragged their feet in.

"Ugh… I'm so tired." Zoe whined as she stumbled into Kakashi's apartment.

"Well, considering that you're body never got a chance to come in any contact with a mattress, that would be the appropriate response." Kakashi smirked.

Zoe made her way through Kakashi's kitchen table, the chairs, was an inch away from the couch. Then she tossed her backpack and collapsed on to the couch. God, it felt so good. Kakashi smiled at this, pulled a chair, and sat down. He searched for his clock, which was right in front of him, and read the time.

_3:45 PM… Tsunade-sama is going to kill us if we're late… but we JUST got here. Ugh._ His body and lazy mind begged him to stay home and rest. And they weren't the only ones begging him. Kakashi stole a glance at Zoe. She's been at that position for a while now, so guessed that she was out. Sighing heavily, Kakashi rose slowly and walked over to, now, a sleeping Zoe. He took his hand and, tried, to grab her shoulder. But what ended up happening was Zoe quickly grabbed his wrist.

_What do you know… she has reflexes… even when she's sleeping._

He got loose and grabbed her should this time, and gently shook it.

"Hey… wake up; we need to report to Tsunade-sama. Come on… wake up!"

Kakashi hear some groans from her then Zoe slowly pierced her eyes. The look on her face was screaming; "Do was have to?" Kakashi nodded and Zoe finally decided to get off of her butt and walked slowly towards the door. Kakashi just smiled and walked towards the door and started their way towards the Hokage Mansion.

_Click…_ and the door locked.

* * *

**-Ichiraku Ramen Shop-**

Lee, Sakura, Naruto, Gai, Neji and Tenten (sat at this order from left to right) crowded the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Teuchi and Ayame's faces grinning with their mind chanting,_ "Payday!"_

"Well since it's on me go ahead and enjoy. You guys deserve a nice meal after a mission that becomes an over-night-er. Lee, you don't need to worry about a thing, no one from my team is going to be left out on a nice team feast! SO ORDER WHAT YOU WANT!" Gai's voice boomed.

"OHHH Thanks a bunch Gai-sensei! Old man, I want miso pork with eggs!" Naruto squealed and jumped up and down in his small stool.

The rest ordered what they wanted threw one heck of a feast. In the end, Gai became just like Asuma after treating his team from barbeque; completely broke. Thanks to Naruto who ate 12 bowls of ramen, which seemed impossible to everyone.

"_BURRPP_… ohhhhh… that was good… thanks a bunch Bushier-Brow sensei!" The genin simply smiled, waved at the team, and left for his home that waited for him.

Gai, who was in the shocked mode, simply waved back and slumped his shoulders again.

"Well, it was a bet after all. I must be YOUTHFUL that I have fulfilled my promises like I do when I challenge Konoha's Copy Ninja!" Gai, somehow, managed to regain his "youth-ness" and began to shed overly dramatic tears. "Let's go home Lee!!"

"Lead on, Gai-sensei!" the prodigy cheered back.

"Well, I might as well as go too. So, see you guys later~" Sakura called waving at Tenten and Neji. The remaining two silently left without another word.

* * *

**-Hokage Mansion, Office-**

Tsunade (as everyone knows) isn't a patient person nor will she ever. She's been waiting for those two for over an hour now.

_BANG!_ Tsunade banged her fist on her desk in rage.

"GAHHH WHERE ARE THEY!?!??! I DID SAY "SHARP," DIDN'T I?!" Tsunade was ready to cut off their, as in Kakashi and Zoe's, heads when they entered. One thing that Tsunade didn't notice was that Zoe was about to knock on the door, which made her shrink back and began to whimper like a dog who's been scarred for life.

Zoe looked at Kakashi with teary, puppy dog eyes. "I don't wanna go inside Kakashi… wahhh…"

"Suck it up," was the only thing that came out of the "cool" jounin's mouth.

Zoe whimpered and knocked on the door.

_Knock Knock…_

"ENTER!!!!" Tsunade bellowed.

Zoe recoiled, hesitated for a moment and finally entered. The two siblings entered and tried to avoid eye contact with Tsunade.

"Kakashi, you better have a good reason for being late. And as for you Zoe, Kakashi's a bad influence to you."

"I apologize Tsunade-sama…" Zoe gave her a quick bow and stared at the hole on her desk that seemed to be freshly punched.

"Well you see, I got lost in the path of life so…" Kakashi began, scratching back of his head.

"Ugh… you and your LAME excuses… Zoe you're forgiven… Kakashi… I don't know what to say to you." Tsunade cleared her throat and began, "So… I assume that mission was a success?" Tsunade eyed the two shinobis.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. According to Tazuna of the Land of Waves, the Iwagakure shinobis attacked out of no where. It seems that the leader, Kyo, took out his anger out on the small town, with a little help from his followers, of course." Kakashi began his report. "The village sent the elderly, women, and children to a safe place and the men stayed and fought. But it seems that we were too late and only found two survivors." Kakashi continued, and then paused for a moment.

Tsunade hung her head, listening that all of those defenseless people were killed, made her stomach turn. Zoe just stood there silently, listening to her big brother's report. There was a moment of silence.

"I see. Well, nice work anyways." Tsunade finally spoke quietly. Then with a flicker of light, she smirks for a bit. Both of the siblings caught it became tense.

"Well Zoe, you must be _desperate_ to know why I sent you on this mission when you just returned… right?" Tsunade smirked at Zoe.

"Yes Tsunade-sama…" Zoe DID have a suspicion on this. "I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know that you can trust a shinobi that has not been in his/her village for such a long time? I know you're known as a gambler as well, but… why risk something as important as an S-ranked mission? I could have been working for other village." Zoe fell into a suspicion. Of course herself, she knew that she would never betray her village. What a hokage! Just trusting a ninja who just arrived like what… two days ago?

"Well the answer was fairly simple. There was two parts actually." Tsunade chuckled and spoke again. "First part, of course, no hokage would have an ability to look through a shinobis' heart. The first part was to test whether or not if I can trust you or not." Tsunade stopped when she saw Zoe frown even deeper.

"That still doesn't prove if that person is betraying or not. I could just have killed off the ninjas that were on my squad, or lead them to a trap." Zoe was even more shocked. _What kind of hokage is she? She's willing to gamble and bet on her shinobis just to figure something important as that?!_ Tsunade looked on her desk and she felt like it was old times again. Someone she knew before had said the same thing to her.

"Well, you do sound like your mother… she said that same thing to me. Well before I became a hokage of course. She thought too much as well. Anyways… for your issue, I just decided to trust at one point. Because both your mother and your father, were too stubborn and persistent about their fellow shinobi's safety." Tsunade smiled warmly at her. "and the second part… was to test your skill and knowledge. I was going to have you promoted into jounin ranked shinobi, but… I think I should put that thought on hold. Right now you'll remain as chunin."

Zoe's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 'WHAT?! I'm still a CHUNIN?! A CHUNIN?!?!?!?!?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!?' Zoe's head hung into a depression. Kakashi, who was watching all of this, just smiled at Zoe.

"ANNNND…. I've gotten an idea to wipe off that smile off of your face Kakashi… She will be on YOUR squad. And for the time being, she'll be sharing your apartment." Tsunade added, smiling.

Kakashi could feel his eyeball pop out of his skull. 'WHAT?! ONE KNUCKLE HEAD WAS ENOUGH! BUT NOW TWO?! THE ONE THAT EVEN HAD GUTS TO TALK BACK AT ME!' now even Kakashi's head hung from depression.

"you've gotta be kidding me…" the two depressed shinobi blurted out.

"YOU TWO WILL TAKE THAT AS AN OFFICAL ORDER SO, SUCK IT UP! YOU'RE BOTH DISMISSED!"

"Hai!" they were both jumped when Tsunade yelled at them. So as soon as they can, they quickly left the office and began to drag their feet back to now, their apartment. When they reached the rail for the stairs, Zoe stopped for a moment and stared at the mighty sunset. She smiled and looked at Kakashi, who was few steps below her.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Hey Kakashi, now your life is never going to be the same." She smirked and caught up to him.

"Yeah you're right…" But inside, Kakashi was delighted. He lived alone, now things might become different… in a good way. It was the beginning for everything.

THE END

* * *

So in the end Kakashi gets stuck with his little sis...

Thank you for bearing with this story~ and we all will see when will happen in the nxt story~

R&R PLEASE~


End file.
